Shugo Chara SongFic'sn Drabbles
by ShugoCharaDoki
Summary: When I'm bord enough to type random stuff! And, I'll do song fics! No amuto what-so-ever! Any other pairing! Please, send ideas! *trying to add another chapter**


Shugo Chara Drabble  
- Very Random.  
Pairings:TadasexAmu, RimaxNagi, YayaxKukaii basicly.

Yaya sat in her chair in the royal garden. She stared down at the paperwork she was suposta be doing, And sighed.  
"Rima-chiiiii! Why do we need to do stupid stuff?" Yaya whined to Rima, who was scilently drinking her tea.

" How should I know? Ask Tadase, his dada is the first king or whatever. Even though he screams Pedophile to me." Rima said with no change in her voice.

"Anyways, Where is he even? And Amu.... They both dissapeared after class today. But i know Amu said she would be comeing here a bit early..."Rima said.

" I bet they are makeing out in a corner." Nagihiko chipped in.

" Amu? with Tadase? Phhh.... I doubt she would! She is to young to make out with a guy! I would never make out with a guy at MY age." Rima said laughing.

"Sure you don't want to try?" Nagihiko said with a smirk on his face, as he turned his head to Rima.

With that nagihiko got a swift slap in the face.

" Yaya is ganna go find Amu-Chi and Tadase! Have fun flirting with each other!" Yaya said cheerfully as she ran off to search for the two.

That left the two long haired gurdians blushing, like the apple bella dropped but edward catched. That red.

"Amuuuuuuu? Tadddaasseee? Where are you two! Yaya is getting lonley! All Rima and Nagi are doing is flirting! Come ouuuttttt!" Yaya screamed, trying to get the attention of the two where apparently in the royal garden.

Yaya continued walking around the Large garden. Still failing in her hopes of finding her pink haired friend and her prince.

"Amu??? Tadase???Is that Y-" Thats all Yaya could say, with the image that was right in front of her.

Amu, had been pinned down in front of a tree,pressing her continuly against a certin blonde haired boy, whom seemed to be enjoying the passionet kisses the strawberry-girl was giveing him.  
Amu eyes drifted off Tadase's face, only to see Yaya, still statue, her eyes not moveing from the sight she had just seen.  
Tadase, realizing Amu had stopped, turned around, to see Yaya's wide eyes fixated on the kissing couple, still not moveing.  
He imidently took him self off Amu, being embarresed by what Yaya saw.  
" YAYA? Did you see-" Tadase said before he got cut off by Yaya.

" Tadase and Amu-chi makeing out?" She said quitely." Tadase," She said as she slowly pointed to him, "Your a pervert. Your turning into Ikuto.

"I- I am not a pervert... Yaya!" He said stuttering.

" You where french kissing Amu." She said, still as quite as before.  
Tadase, over whelmed with embarresment, left amu alone, still standing there, haveing a worried look on her face. She watched Tadase make his way back to the table, to finnish his paperwork.

"Ooooooo! I bet Amu-chi REALLY enjoyed that, Amu enjoy's makeing Tadase happy like that?" Yaya said with a wicked smirk on her face.

"DONT, you dare tell Nagi or Rima..... L-Lets walk back" Amu said, stuttering.

As the two walked back to the table, Nagihiko raised a question.

"So, what where they doing?" He asked.

"Mak'in out by a tree. They kissed." Yaya sqealed out as it was a very juicy piece of gossip.

"YAYA!" Amu and Tadase said at the same time, Looking at Yaya with faces angrey-er then Robert Pattinson fangirls who waiting outside His trailor for 7 hours only to get tooken away by body gaurds.

"Nice going, Tadase. Was that fun? The only girl i would want to make out with would refuse" She said looking down at Rima, whom shot a death-glare at him.

"I didn't know you would want to do that, Nice going Tadase. Now dont get Amu pregnet or I would really have to kill you." Rima said as if she was an evil vampire.

Tadase slammed his embarresed face down onto the table.  
"I hate you all. You can all suck it." Tadase said, useing diffrent words he only use's when he is very angrey, or in prince form.

"Or Amu Can" Rima said, as she grabbed her books, and left the garden.

____  
What do you think? My second typed of Fanfic. I forget where i got this idea, But i liked it XD  
I relized, I fail, FAIL at spelling, it took me a second thought to spell "use"  
I guess if anywants i WILL right son-fics, they will be better.  
But Shugo Chara only, And no way in hell and i writng amuto. No. Anything else.  
Just send me your idea PLEASE!  
PLEASEEE!  
Any song :)  
No amuto though!


End file.
